Black Alpha
by AK1028
Summary: 10,000 years after a shadow creature was creating mass mayhem and destruction in Fairy World, it somehow mysteriously returns. How did this happen? Can Timmy, his fairies, and Sparky save the day? And what is going on in Dimmsdale that requires Timmy to have a team! AU, post-Fairly Odd Pet. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

_10,000 years ago..._

* * *

A powerful yellow light blast erupted the cold and quiet morning sky. What seemed like a shadow was forced back by the blast - badly hurt. Something walked up towards it with a rather large wand in hand. The shadow looked up and saw the face of what looked to be a tired and rather dirty fairy. But this was no ordinary fairy...this was the soon-to-be fairy commander, Jorgen Von Strangle. And although he was quite strong, he had medium length snow white hair and tired sapphire eyes.

Jorgen panted as he stated to the shadow, "Now it is time to go back to the dismal place you call home!"

_"Be advised, young and foolish fairy,"_ said the shadow in a rather chilling voice, _"One day I will return and no one will be able to stop me. And it will be all because of YOU."_

The soon-to-be fairy commander did not believe a word of what the shadow was saying to him and simply waved his wand like a baseball player swinging a bat. In an instant the shadow was gone, locked away forever in what seemed to be a pocket dimension. Fairy World - which was in shambles do to the shadow tearing up the place - magically returned to normal as the fairies returned and cheered for Jorgen's victory. Prince Lucas floated over to him. He currently had short red hair, bornw eyes, wearing a silver crown, and the colors of the office.

Prince Lucas stated, "I don't think you should celebrate your victory as of yet."

"Why do you say that," Jorgen questioned, "Surely you don't believe that creature?"

The young prince shook his head and explained, "I don't know what to believe. Never in all my days as prince of this world did my father ever mention that thing."

"So then why worry," Jorgen asked, "I have it sealed away, surely it will not return."

Prince Lucas sighed as he answered, "I do not know. All I know is that it might be possible for that thing - that Black Alpha - to return."

* * *

**Kids Newtork Studios presents:**

**In association with Toonami**

**Black Alpha**

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

It was finally spring in Dimmsdale, California. The snow had finally all melted away and the grass was growing again. It was Sunday as well which meant one more day of rest before going back to school. Upstairs, in bed, was a well-covered up teen. On his nightstand were his goldfish bowl and a picture of the ever popular Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang. She was a teen in the photo and had developed quite nicely. She was wearing a purple sweater, a pair of white jeans, and white sneakers. Her hairstyle still remained as long black hair and her eyes were still an undeniable sapphire color. She wore no make-up in the photo and was pose with a big smile on her face.

On the picture itself there was Trixie's handwriting which read:

_'To my darling Timmy on his thirteenth birthday, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. Happy birthday! Love, Trixie'_

Suddenly, without warning, the alarm clock went off - indicating that it was 9:30 in the morning. The teen under the covers groaned but managed to slip his left hand out of the blanket, turn off the alarm, and then reprogrammed it for 7:30 in the morning. The teen boy gave off a big yawn as a 'poof' caught his attention.

A female voice said, "C'mon, Timmy. Rise and shine!"

A male voice asked, a bit confused, "Shine? Is that a food?"

"When are you going to learn dad," asked a young male voice, sounding annoyed.

"Probably never," a squeaky male voice joked.

The teen poked his head out from under the covers - first revealing his bed head and his tired sapphire eyes. His bucked teeth weighed his face down a bit it seemed but this teen was defiantly Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner to be sure. He was thirteen going on fourteen in a few weeks.

Timmy stretched and greeted, "Morning; Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky."

Wanda replied, "Morning sport!"

"I thought it was night," Cosmo said, still being his idiotic self.

"It isn't dad," Poof stated, now three and already learned how to talk.

Sparky responded, "You better get dressed before your parents go or Vicky will be pushing you around in your pajamas."

Timmy yawned as he headed to the bathroom to get washed and changed. After a bit, Timmy came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and washed. He had his favorite pink baseball cap on top of his head, wearing a sky blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black since Timmy started dating Trixie, he was finally wearing guy colors instead of pink all of the time. He even tried to leave his hat behind one day but he just couldn't do it. His pink hat was always going to be his pink hat.

He asked his fairies and his dog, "So Vicky's coming today?"

"We'd assume so since it is Sunday," Wanda answered.

Sparky stated, "If I were you, man, I would start hitchhiking to Canada."

"Ooh, I love Canada," Cosmo commented, with a big smile on his face, "Can I go with you if you do go?"

Poof questioned, a bit embarrassed by his dad, "And can I stay behind if you do...?"

Timmy busted up laughing as he decided to go over to A.J.'s, taking out his cellphone.

"I'll see if I can hide out at A.J.'s," said the teen, as he started to text.

"There's an idea," Wanda stated.

Cosmo yawned as he replied, "A.J.'s smart talk makes me sleepy."

"Anything makes you sleepy," joked Poof.

Sparky wagged his tail and offered, "Hey, if you want to get away from Vicky, why not take me on a walk?"

Timmy pointed out, "I did that last night when Vicky was here. I need a different excuse not to stay."

Wanda replied, "Good point, sport!"

Cosmo checked his cardboard phone and asked, "I still don't know why I haven't gotten a single text yet!"

Poof sighed, annoyed, as he answered, "Cause that's a cardboard phone, dad."

Sparky added, "And it doesn't have good cell phone reception..."

"Oh twerp," said Vicky, as she called from downstairs.

"Oh crud, she's early," Timmy commented, groaning.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the bridge* Well, it was a smart idea to have us to go right into the action. *sits in the captains chair* It makes things easier and we have more time to talk to the Kids Network Studios crew. They've been trying to plan this return for a while. *presses a few touchscreen buttons* Now I think it is time to throw it down to the crew._

_Sara: Sounds good to me Tom. Come in, Wanda._

_*fade out, fade into Kids Network Studios*_

_Wanda: I'm here, Sara. Welcome to Kids Network Studios - or KNS for short._

_Cosmo: Feels great to be back and cause a lot of trouble!_

_Poof: Don't even try it, dad._

_Sparky: So where is Amie?_

_Timmy: Mushroom Kingdom, wrapping things up there real quick._

_Trixie: I hope we could go there one day._

_Iris: We might or might not. It all depends on time._

_Wanda: That is a good point._

_*a porthole opens and Amie comes in*_

_Amie: Hey guys! Wow, we're rolling already?_

_Cosmo: *on roller skates* I know I am!_

_Poof: You don't mind, do you?_

_Amie: No, not at all. But I think we should wrap this up before Cosmo wrecks the place again._

_Sparky: Yeah, that cause our delay back to the web waves!_

_Timmy: I'll see if I can get Cosmo if Trixie and Iris can wrap things up._

_Trixie: Be glad to! Please read and review!_

_Iris: And always think outside of the box! Take it away, Sara!_

_*fade out, fade in on the Absolution*_

_Sara: Thanks, Iris. Databases say that a Fairly Odd Parents fanfiction story has not been written since the completion of 'The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru' which ended on June 5, 2013. A think this is a well deserved return._

_Tom: I happen to agree. Well guys, thanks for being a part of the Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful. We couldn't have done this without you. So stay golden, everyone. Good night, everyone._

_*fade to black*_


	2. An Unknown Power

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Welcome back, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful. It is now time for another chapter of 'Black Alpha'. So let's get this started, shall we? *presses a few buttons*  
_

_Sara: Let the fun begin._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_An Unknown Power  
_

* * *

Timmy opened his bedroom door and looked downstairs, closing his bedroom door behind him, leaving his fairies and Sparky in the room. When he saw Vicky standing there, he almost screamed. Even now that he was almost fourteen, he still needed Vicky - according to his inattentive parents. Speaking of his parents, he saw that they had left early - again.

Vicky commented, "Hey twerp, get down here and do MY homework and MY chores!"

Finally having enough; Timmy responded with a strong, "NO!"

Vicky looked up at Timmy, who was still standing on the balcony, and hissed, "What...did...you..say...twerp?"

"I said no," clarified the pink hatted teen as he walked downstairs, rather slowly.

When he got downstairs, he was finally eye-to-eye with the mean babysitter. Vicky and Timmy had an interesting relationship to be sure. Ever since Vicky started to babysit Timmy when she was fifteen and he was eight, the two always had some sort of feud. Sometimes, Vicky would wind up fired but then mysteriously re-hired. She couldn't explain it but it seemed like the boy needed her. But in reality, Timmy hated Vicky.

"You actually have the guts to say no to me, twerp," Vicky questioned, narrowing her eyes a bit to make herself look more scary.

However, it did not work for Timmy didn't budge. For a while there, the two of them just stood there in total silence. Finally, after a little while, Timmy's eyes started to glow an uneasy white color. Vicky perked up at this and before she could pursue further, she felt her body being forced back. Her head hit the wall, HARD, as she fell to the floor. Timmy's eyes went back to normal as he went over to Vicky, who was only hurt and it only looked like she had passed out.

Timmy stated, "I have the guts and the strength to say no. Finally."

Without saying anything to his fairies or Sparky, the pink hatted teen left his house to go to A.J.'s.

* * *

After a little bit of a walk, Timmy arrived at the Johnson's house. He knocked on the huge door of the Johnson and a few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Johnson.

Helen gushed, "Oh, Timmy! Good to see you! Please, come in!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson," Timmy replied, as he came into the house.

A.J. saw his best friend entering his home and asked, "Timmy, what are you doing here?"

Timmy answered, rolling his eyes, "Icky Vicky is at my house. Thought I'd stay here til my parents returned, if that's okay."

"Mom," A.J. asked, looking at his mom - who was right there.

"It's fine by me," Helen answered, with a smile, "After all, it is scientist night."

Timmy perked up at this and asked, "Scientist night?"

A.J. explained, "Yeah, it's where we talk about famous scientists."

"Well, I thought we shake it up tonight," Helen stated.

Timmy questioned, "How?"

Helen answered, "Well, there is one scientist I would love to question."

"And who is that," A.J. questioned.

Helen replied, "Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown."

Hearing that name, Timmy almost froze.

* * *

March 21, 1992

8:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

It was quite late when he entered the Emergency Room. Waving hello to the on duty nurse and Ken the night watchman, he entered the long corridor leading to the main building. It was customary to see him here at this odd hour of the night, so no one thought it strange. It was all going according to plan. He headed straight to the West Elevators and pressed the button to the fifth floor. If anyone looked closely they would see he was very nervous. Perspiration beaded on his forehead slightly. He had been waiting 6 years for this moment. And finally it was here. This was it. The moment he planned so meticulously for.

Everything was all going according to plan. The elevator doors opened to the lobby of the fifth floor. It was brightly lit and very cozy. Not very surprising, there were people sitting and waiting. But he walked on. He was greeted by Dorothy, the On Duty Nurse for this floor. She smiled. "Doctor Brown, this is beginning to become a habit. People are going to start talking." She was referring to his frequent visits. His excuse was he needed a break from the lab, somewhere to clear his head. The truth was he was waiting. He stopped as he often did in front of the huge glass windows to peer inside. There were several additions, he noticed_._

Just then, a tiny basket was being wheeled in by another nurse. The little blue card read: Baby Boy Turner. _'__There he is!'_ Doc thought to himself as he peered into the tiny basket and smiled. _'__Hi Timmy!_' Doc thought to himself. The baby lay undisturbed sleeping soundly. Doc's great nephew and the future _'Chosen One'_ was only a few hours old. He had done this before with Marty and Annie but now, here he was, doing it…with his own flesh and blood.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Let's head on down to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into Kids Network Studios*_

_Wanda: Hey, thanks Sara._

_Timmy: Looks like my secret will at the expense of being told._

_Trixie: All three of them!_

_Iris: We'll have to wait and see, though._

_Sparky: Where's Cosmo?_

_Poof: I've lost him._

_Amie: Crud._

_Cosmo: Hehe ^^_

_Wanda: I hear him._

_Poof: *points* There he is!_

_Cosmo: Oh no..._

_Iris: Get back here! *chases after him*_

_Trixie: This is gonna be interesting._

_Sparky: You guys better wrap it up._

_Timmy: Good idea. Please read and review!_

_Amie: And always think outside of the box! Wrap it up, Tom?_

_*fade out, fade in onto the Absolution*_

_Tom: On this Toonami night eve, be glad to. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	3. Blood is Thicker than Water

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *enters the bridge* Welcome back, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful. Tonight is our night and we thought we celebrate with a chapter of Black Alpha. Let's get this started, shall we? *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 3._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

* * *

A.J. looked at Timmy and saw his pale facial features. Immediately concerned, the young genius pulled his best friend into the kitchen, quickly telling his mom to give him a minute.

"You okay, Timmy," A.J. asked, very concerned.

Timmy answered, "Yeah, it's just...I might have a possible relation to Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown..."

The young genius looked at the pink hatted teen with a gaping face as he questioned, "Have you traced the line yet?"

"No, not yet," Timmy told him, lying.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Doc had arrived in the middle of a rainstorm after using his time traveling De Lorean. It was an awful day, raining hard and he eventually got to a house. Doc then heard some evil cackling and a scream of terror coming from the house. 'Who is evil cackling like that? And who is screaming in terror,' Doc thought. Following the sound, he busted into the house and saw Vicky and Timmy there. Not only was Vicky tormenting him yet again - but he was wearing a straight jacket. _

_Doc yelled at Vicky, "What are you doing to that boy?" _

_Vicky gave him a cold stare and answered, "And just who do you think you are?" _

_Timmy spoke, barely struggling, "No, get out while you have a chance! It's better this way..." _

_The minute Timmy said that, Doc's heart sank for him. _

_He shook his head and responded, "Everyone deserves to live. I should know. Now, step away from him!" _

_Vicky rolled her eyes and asked, "Or what?" _

_At that moment, Doc's blood started to boil and answered, "Or you'll face the wrath of Doctor Emmett Brown! I'm not known in Hill Valley for being 'crazy, old Doctor Brown' for nothing!"_

_Vicky got his message and walked off, leaving the house and the two of them alone. Doc got Timmy out of the straight jacket Vicky had him in._

_The pink hatted boy finally asked, "Why did you have to go and do that? At least with me dead, everyone will be better off."_

_Doc shot Timmy a look and asked, "Where did you get that idea from?"_

_Timmy scoffed and answered, "From everyone. Look around you, Doctor Brown. Do you see anyone that loves me? I'm better off dead than I am alive. Maybe I should just do everyone a favor and just end my life."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Well, we can still talk about him," A.J. said.

Timmy stammered, "Uh, y-yeah, that's fine."

A.J. helped Timmy into the main room, as they started to talk about Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown. At one point, Timmy made up an excuse to leave the room.

Alex perked up and asked his son, "What's the matter with Timmy?"

"He told me that he might be related to Doctor Brown," A.J. explained.

"Did he trace the linage yet," Helen questioned.

A.J. shook his head and answered, "No but I think he should. Ever since Pappy passed away as did Vlad and Gladys, Timmy really has only his parents to turn to."

Alex stated, "Yeah, his parents aren't the best of people."

Helen added, "He does need some sort of family member."

Unknown to them, Timmy was outside of the room - hearing what they had to say. He thought, _'I already do. Doc and my sister.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tang manor, Trixie Tang was playing video games with her best friend, Tootie. Believe it or not, the two girls had become friends overtime - ever since the prank Tootie pulled at the costume party. Trixie thought it was funny but it helped her get Timmy in the long run. Tootie was upset about it at first but eventually accepted that Timmy didn't love her the way she did with him. Plus when she started to crush on Chester instead of Timmy, she knew it was time to move on. Tootie helped Trixie get together with Timmy and Trixie returned the favor by helping Tootie get together with Chester. Anyways, Trixie lost the game - at a close margin.

Tootie commented, "I can't believe I won!"

"You just got lucky," Trixie stated, smiling.

Tootie replied, "Maybe I did but when you have an evil sister like mine, you need to be fast."

"That is true," Trixie responded, still smiling.

Tootie laughed but then Trixie hit her with a pillow and eventually - the two girls started a pillow fight. They both started to laugh as a sudden _'poof'_ caught their attention. Floating there in the room were the girls two fairies: Binky and Iris Studwell. Binky was the former assistant of Jorgen while Iris was Dr. Rip Studwell's younger sister. She was light skinned, had curly purple shoulder length hair, purple eyes, purple lipstick, had a crown, a wand, as well as wings, wearing a purple sparkly shirt, white jeans, and white shoes. Trixie had earned Iris after hiding her tomboy true self for so long. As for Tootie, she had earned Binky from finally keep her fairy a secret.

Binky announced, "And the pillow fight starts off with Trixie hitting Tootie with a pillow!"

Iris added, "But Tootie responds back with a pillow of her own!"

"Can Tootie come back from this pillow fight," Binky asked, pretending to comment.

"Or will Trixie take it," Iris questioned, smiling.

Tootie commented, "Thanks guys for being so silly."

Trixie added, "I just wish I had the courage to tell Timmy the truth..."

Iris stated, "I could grant that, you know."

Binky pointed out, "I think she's just saying that, Iris. It has to be hard for her not telling Timmy that she remembers the Darkness battle."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: A great chapter to be sure. Let's see what the guys are up to._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Wanda: Well, Sara. We're having problems with Cosmo._

_Cosmo: *blinking confusion* How am I giving you guys problems...?_

_Poof: You 'poofed' us to Canada!_

_Sparky: How are we gonna get back to the states?_

_Trixie: We could wish ourselves back._

_Iris: Sorry, our wands got drained from this trip._

_Timmy: Well, we got to find another way to get back._

_Amie: *pulls up in a car* Then it is road trip time!_

_Wanda: Good thinking, Am!_

_Cosmo: Can I drive?_

_Poof: No!_

_Sparky: Can I drive?_

_Trixie: ...you can drive...?_

_Iris: I think it would be wise for Am to drive us while Timmy wraps things up._

_Amie: Good thinking. Sport?_

_Timmy: On it, sis! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Tom, we're gonna need a map down here so we can make it back for Toonami night._

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: The map is on the way, Timmy. For now guys, stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	4. Closer to Freedom

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Welcome back, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful. Hope you guys are enjoying Black Alpha so far. It's time to start another chapter from the studios._

_Sara: To action then._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Closer to Freedom_

* * *

-Flashback: Two Years Ago-

_Trixie had returned at home and slammed the door to her room shut, wanting to be alone. _

_She picked up an eight ball and silently yelled, "This stinks! I just want to be an ordinary girl! I wish I could reveal my true self!" _

_Upon saying that, she threw the eight ball at her bed, breaking it open. With a 'poof', Iris appeared. _

_She said to Trixie, "I could grant that wish, if you want." _

_Trixie perked up and saw Iris floating in front of her. Trixie couldn't believe it...she had a fairy godparent!_

_Trixie gasped, "A fairy!"_

_The fairy nodded and introduced, "Hi, I'm Iris and I'm your fairy godparent!" _

_Trixie squealed, "It's nice to meet you, Iris! Gosh, I didn't see you during the Darkness battle!" _

_Iris responded, "Well, I was there. I just didn't a large role like Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." She then perked up and asked, "Wait a minute. How do you know about that...?"_

_Trixie explained, "I remember the Darkness battle, that's why."_

_Iris stated, "Well, if you remember, I'm surprised that Jorgen has not come after you yet. He usually doesn't like that. Unless Adam is stopping him..."_

_Trixie asked, confused, "Adam?"_

_Iris blushed as she stated, "Well, never mind that. Since you know most of this stuff, why don't we go over the rules that you don't know."_

_For the rest of the night; Trixie and Iris spent talking, laughing, and wishing. _

_Iris turned to Trixie and asked, "What did you say earlier...something about revealing your true self?" _

_Trixie nodded sadly. She hated that she was hiding her true self. __There was an exception...and that was when she met Timantha Estelle Brown, but that was only for the one day. _

_She answered, "Yeah, you see, I'm a tomboy at heart but I hide that because my mom doesn't approve and neither do my so called "friends"." _

_Iris asked, "So, you want to reveal who you truly are?" _

_Trixie questioned, "Can we do that at lunch time tomorrow?" _

_"You bet we can," Iris answered, with a smile. _

_She knew that she and Trixie were going to have a great time together._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Trixie stated, "And ever since then, Iris and I have been a team."

"Sounds awesome," Tootie replied, smiling.

Binky responded, "And it makes sense on how you want to be yourself."

"With good reason, I like the way you are," Iris told her god child, smiling.

The young Asian teen smiled as she went back to gaming with Tootie and their fairies.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the trailer park, Chester McBadbat was finished washing dishes as he sat on the roof of his home. The wind blew through his medium length messy blonde hair as he watched the night sky. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. That something been wrong ever since...

"You okay, slugger," asked a voice.

Chester sighed as he answered, without turning around, "Honestly, no. A.J. and I are still haunted by it. We're so afraid to tell Timmy we remember."

"One slider is all it takes, he will understand," the voice stated.

Chester turned and there behind him was a fairy. He had short dirty brown hair, brown eyes, light skinned, and dressed like a baseball player.

He replied, "Thanks, Roger. I feel a little better but not much. I just don't know how we're gonna tell him that we have fairies and that we remember the Darkness battle."

* * *

A blow onto the dark closed space was so full of electricity that it shocked the person - or thing - attacking the seal. It was the shadow creature - the one named by Prince Lucas back then - as Black Alpha. Black Alpha snarled as he continued to look at the world through a window it created 10,000 years ago to see the outside world. It was mostly focused on Fairy World and most importantly - Jorgen Von Strangle. Black Alpha had seen the Darkness battle and although the Darkness was supposed to destroy all worlds, (like when a certain thing got revived by a certain strange count), the Darkness had not attacked where Black Alpha was.

The reason: Black Alpha was in-between dimensions, mostly in-between the 9th and 11th dimensions, where the 10th dimension used to be. The 10th dimension was destroyed when the Evil Twins escaped Evil Crash's stomach during the second Twin Sanity madness but that was another story to be told for another time.

The shadow hissed, _"You are lucky so far, Von Strangle. But the Darkness did weaken the seal you have on me. It'll take one big thing to set me free. And once I do get free, you'll regret imprisoning me..."_

"You aren't serious about targeting just Von Strangle alone, are you," asked a voice, with a strong British accent.

Black Alpha looked around and hissed, _"Who said that? Show yourself or be destroyed!"_

With an _'anti-poof'_, Anti-Cosmo appeared - the anti-fairy commander.

"I did," he replied.

The shadow huffed a bit and questioned, _"An anti-fairy? Able to come here in the destroyed 10th dimension and this sealed place? What do you want?"_

"It is simple my friend," he answered, showing off his fangs, "I want Fairy World to be set on fire."

The shadow pointed out, _"If you set Fairy World on fire, it will lead to your demise."_

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Ah, you misunderstand me, my friend. I do want to set the world on fire but only enough to take over Fairy World."

_"Thanks but no thanks,"_ Black Alpha responded, _"I don't play well with others."_

Just as he said that, the shadow turned into a tiger shape and clawed at Anti-Cosmo, severally injuring him. The tiger growled, as if it was expecting an attack back.

Anti-Cosmo floated away from the tiger and said, "Fine, I'll figure out my own way to get rid of Jorgen Von Strangle."

The anti-fairy commander turned to leave but never got the chance.

Black Alpha stated, _"Wait."_ Anti-Cosmo stopped but not turn back around. _"What do you have in mind, anti-fairy,"_ the shadow asked, turning into a human man.

Anti-Cosmo smirked evilly, while his back was still turned.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting interesting. Let's see how our hitchhiking group is doing._

_*fade out, fade into Canada*_

_Wanda: Well, Sara, we're still in Canada._

_Cosmo: *singing, badly* Oh, Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command..._

_Poof: *waves his wand and zips Cosmo's mouth close* Phew, that's better._

_Sparky: Thanks Poof. I was starting to get singing sick!_

_Iris: Man, I just can't wait to get back to the states. This car is tight!_

_Trixie: Well, we have the four fairies, one fairy dog, two teens, and one adult._

_Timmy: Just thankful we don't have the partridge in the pear tree._

_Amie: And just be thankful we'll be home before Thanksgiving._

_Wanda: Well, one thing is for sure, Canada already had their Thanksgiving._

_Cosmo: *mumbles against the zipper*_

_Poof: Ah, sweet silence._

_Sparky: So where's the border?_

_Iris: Should be around here somewhere._

_Trixie: Well, that's good. We just don't have our passports!  
_

_Timmy: Ah, crud. We better let Tom wrap things up so we can figure out a plan._

_Amie: Good thinking. Tom, do you mind?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Not at all, Am. It's my job, after all. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	5. Destruction of a Seal

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Welcome back, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful. Last night Toonami night was a big success and now it is time for the next chapter in Black Alpha. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Let's get this started._

* * *

_Destruction of a Seal_

* * *

-Flashback: Two Years Ago-

_Jorgen toasted his drink commenting, "Here's to the best Chosen One, ever." _

_Timmy smiled at Jorgen as he turned to Trixie and stated, "And finally...the best kiss ever."_

_A.J. was watching from afar, thinking that Jorgen wasn't that bad of a guy after all. __But, something made him stop dead in his tracks._

_Jorgen commented, "You do realize that_ _once this is all over, you'll go back to being the bucked tooth loser Chosen One."_

_A.J. spun around and saw that Timmy had wounded up kissing Jorgen and looked rather dismay to what Jorgen had told him. A.J. made a fist, not believing that Jorgen was being that unfair to Timmy - who had just saved their butts and the entire world.  
_

_A voice said, "I happen to agree with you, A.J., it is not fair."_

_The young genius spun around and saw a woman standing there. From what he heard, she had a strong British accent. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, wearing__ a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. A.J. was very stunned.  
_

___He stammered, "W-who are you?"_

___She kneeled down to his eyes level and answered, "My name is Nacey O'Connell, Virtual World Services Agent from N. Sanity Isle."_

___A.J. asked, "N. Sanity Isle? Isn't that where Crash Bandicoot lives?"_

___Nacey answered, "Yes, that is correct but that is not important right now. What is important is that you know that one day you'll remember this day but it'll take two years as well. But you will remember soon, promise."_

___A.J. questioned, "What do you mean? What will happen?"_

___Nacey explained, "You will soon see. Until we meet again."_

___With that, she disappeared instantly._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

A.J. was still wondering to this day what Nacey had meant by that. Granted, he had Lionel now (who was his fairy godparent: an African American fairy, has brown hair, brown eyes, had a crown, a wand, wings, wearing a gray business suit, and black shoes) but nothing major had happened yet. Granted, Timmy was getting out of his house more often since Vicky was practically coming every hour but nothing major happened. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just a dream.

"It was no dream," said a voice.

A.J. perked up and while he looked around for Lionel - he saw nothing - since Lionel was still downstairs with his parents and Timmy.

"Who's there," asked the young genius.

With a flash of light, Nacey appeared to him yet again - looking quite different. She was now wearing a plain yellow blouse, blue jeans, and black high heeled shoes.

"Hello, A.J.," Nacey answered.

"You are real," A.J. breathed, still surprised.

Nacey stated, "I better be, otherwise, we are in trouble."

A.J. questioned, "What seems to be the problem?"

Nacey explained, "I've been sensing that Black Alpha is going to return soon."

A.J. asked, "Black Alpha?"

Nacey answered, "A shadow creature that attacked 10,000 years ago and Jorgen sealed it away in-between dimensions."

A.J. questioned, "And you think it is going to escape?"

"Did Jorgen put the fairies in a gumball machine and took away their wands," Nacey answered, smiling.

"Good point," A.J. stated.

Nacey replied, "Listen, Timmy should find out now about you, Chester, Trixie, and Tootie. Before Black Alpha is freed."

* * *

Unknown to either of them, Anti-Cosmo had found the weak spot in the seal.

Anti-Cosmo said, "Found it."

Black Alpha snarled, _"Open it."_

Anti-Cosmo replied, "Be glad to."

With a wave of his wand, a stream of black magic came out and aimed in the one corner of the seal. The seal was in the shape of a wand, with the weak spot being the top of the star. A pulse was created, forcing the two of them back a bit. A black fog entered but when the two of them came to, they saw that the seal was long gone.

_"Excellent,"_ said Black Alpha, as he turned into a lion.

The lion went through to the other side and when Anti-Cosmo was about to do the same, the lion turned into a human man yet again - able to close the seal yet again.

"What the heck are you doing," Anti-Cosmo demanded.

Black Alpha explained, _"I read your mind and I knew that you were going to betray me the minute you got a chance. So I beat you to the punch. Now I can get rid of Von Strangle and then Fairy World."_

Before Anti-Cosmo could react, the seal was closed quickly as Black Alpha turned into a tiger yet again and ran through the destroyed 10th dimension.

* * *

**? POV**

It had been a quiet night and I was sound asleep, recovering from my crazy week. But my week was about to get crazier. My eyes opened in a shot as my powers reacted, powerfully and created a magical pulse. Something was wrong - VERY wrong. My powers only did that when something major was happening or was about to happen. I grabbed my glasses - since I couldn't see that well without them - and grabbed my watch. I activated the communicator and immediately called one number.

"Timmy Turner," answered Timmy.

I replied, panicked, "Timmy, it's me... We've got a problem..."

I looked up to see how bad the magical pulse was. And the way my room was looking so messy just from one magical pulse - I was sensing a VERY big problem...

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Seems like things are going not so well for everyone. Let's see how everyone is doing._

_*fade out, fade into Canada*_

_Wanda: Well, Sara, we're still in Canada._

_Iris: We're thinking about using Am's powers to get back to the states safe and sound._

_Poof: But we need a place out of the way in ordinary for her to do it._

_Sparky: Where are we going to go?_

_Cosmo: Cleveland-Atlantis!_

_Trixie: Let's don't and say that we did._

_Timmy: I happen to agree._

_Amie: I see an empty tunnel up ahead._

_Wanda: Great. We can use that!_

_Iris: I can't wait to get home to the states._

_Poof: Me either!_

_Sparky: No more road trips?_

_Cosmo: Roads? Where we are, we don't need roads!_

_Trixie: Yes we do!_

_Timmy: How long before we hit the tunnel sis?_

_Amie: Half hour. Tom, can you wrap this up please?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: It would be my pleasure, Am. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	6. Emergency of the Highest Level

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* You know, the other night, I talked about respect. And these guys got a lot of respect for the people around them. For that, I am honored to be a part of the official Kids Network Studios crew and introducing the chapters._

_Sara: We both are._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Emergency of the Highest Level_

* * *

-Flashback-

_A young ten year old girl was running down the street, her long brown hair waving in the wind. Next to her was a ten year old boy, the same age as her and his curly orange hair was staying surprisingly still despite the fast past he was going. These two were Amie June Kuhn and Daniel Louis Ramirez, respectfully. The two were being chased by some bullies that they had – well – gotten mad. Daniel had pranked them by putting A LOT of hot sauce in their milk. Amie wasn't sore at her best friend…she just wished that he would grow up a little for her sake – and for his. _

_Daniel asked, as they ran, "Did I mention that I hate bullies…?" _

_"Who doesn't," Amie quipped and joked at the same time. _

_Eventually, the two took a wrong turn and wound up face-to-face with the bullies. The bullies snickered as they knew that they had got the two trapped._

_Daniel asked his best friend, "Do you have a plan?" _

_"I would fight them off but it would be 3 against 1," Amie answered. _

_She had learned to defend herself after the last time Daniel had gotten her and himself into trouble…and that was a while ago. _

_"3 against 1," Daniel questioned, raising an eyebrow. _

_"I'm not counting you," Amie commented, both jokingly and serious. _

_"Oh yeah, right," Daniel responded as the bullies got closer to them. _

_Amie held out both her hands and started to ask, "Maybe we can talk about this….?"_

_Just then, a magical blast came out of her hands and hit one of the bullies right on the head. The other two bullies were surprised...as was Daniel._

_Daniel asked, "Am, how did you do that?"_

_Amie pulled her hand back, just as startled as her best friend._

_"I have no idea," Amie answered, truthfully and just as spooked._

_The other two bullies didn't care how it happened but they figured that Amie was faking it so they kept coming. Amie decided to put her faith and trust in what had happened as she put out her hands again muttering two words that changed her life – forever. _

_"Terra spin," she muttered._

_Out of seemingly nowhere, a wind vortex appeared. The wind vortex blew away the other two bullies, saving Daniel and Amie from certain disaster._

_Daniel stammered, "W-what just happened…?"_

_Amie looked at her hands, scared out of her mind and answered, truthfully, "I have NO idea, Daniel..."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

With an _'atomic poof'_, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared to A.J. and Nacey. He looked disoriented as Nacey's eyes kept glowing white for the longest time.

"How long has she been like that," the fairy commander asked.

"For about five minutes," the genius answered, a bit worried.

Finally, Nacey snapped out of it, placing her hand on her head.

"Oh my head," the champion said, softly.

Jorgen went over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Nacey answered, "Yeah but that seal that you made for Black Alpha was destroyed. Every magical being felt it break."

A.J. questioned, "So what does that mean?"

Jorgen explained, "Means anyone that has the same kind of power as Nance or close to it, had the same reaction."

A.J. stated, "This can't be good. If this Black Alpha is free, then he'll come for the person that sealed him away...and that's Jorgen!"

Nacey replied, "Yes, you are right. In his glory days, he managed to defeat Black Alpha before he totally destroyed Fairy World."

"And no doubt he'll do it again," A.J. responded.

"Starting with Jorgen," Nacey added, looking at her oldest friend.

"Oh great," Jorgen groaned.

A.J. asked, "What do we do?"

Nacey answered, "We must get a team together. Protect Fairy World and Jorgen."

Jorgen stated, proudly, "I can protect myself."

"And wind up in a gumball machine," Nacey quipped, making Jorgen mad.

"What was that, Nance," he hissed.

"Uh, guys, shadow creature on the loose, remember," A.J. reminded them.

Nacey composed herself like a proper English woman and replied, "A.J. is right, we need to focus on the task at hand. And that task is stopping Black Alpha once and for all."

A.J. asked Jorgen, "Why did you seal it away anyhow?"

Jorgen explained, "Fairy magic cannot destroy it."

"We must assemble the troops," Nacey stated, making it firm that now was the time.

"Fine, alright," Jorgen huffed, as he left.

"You still like him more as a friend, don't you," A.J. asked, smiling.

"Yes, sadly," Nacey answered, with a sigh.

* * *

Timmy was in the attic of Johnson house, on his watch communicator. And right now, he was talking to his _'sister'_, Amie June Kuhn.

"So what's going on," the pink hatted teen questioned.

"Just had a magical pulse go through my body, something is wrong there," the brown haired woman answered.

Timmy looked confused as he asked, "What could be wrong here?"

Amie answered, "Don't know but I suggest you find out and fast."

"I will, does Tim know," Timmy asked.

"No, not yet," Amie answered, with a bit of pain in her voice.

Timmy stated, "I know you miss him, sis. Only you can stop the distance between you both."

Amie replied, "I only wish I could, sport. Stay safe. AK1028, Agent A, out."

With that, the connection was disconnected as Timmy sighed, wondering what kind of trouble he was getting into this time. _'At least it won't get Doc's secret get dragged out,'_ Timmy thought, as he headed back downstairs.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: That's all for the chapter. Let's see if the crew has left Canada._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Wanda: We have, Sara. We're finally back._

_Timmy: Before or after the train almost ran us over?_

_Poof: I still can't believe dad had reserved power and 'poofed' up a train!_

_Sparky: Yeah, right smack dab in front of the car!_

_Cosmo: Said I was sorry..._

_Iris: You almost had us all killed!_

_Trixie: Thank goodness Am sent us all home before that happened!_

_Amie: *shaking* I'm still shaking, thank you..._

_Cosmo: What do you want me to do?_

_Everyone else: Just go away!_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Uh-oh. The last time this happened, Magical World War III almost happened. Hope the guys know what they are doing. Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	7. Family & Friends

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, the last time we were here, things were heating up in the story and in the studios. Let's see what's going to happen in chapter seven. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: We have to, Tom. We have to know what happens._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Family & Friends_

* * *

Timmy had to admit that his head had been bothering him for a good time now, pounding like crazy. He knew that it was his forth-dimensional sense, telling him something was wrong. He had inherited that from Doc and all of the time traveling that they did. He thought, _'Something is wrong, just like Am said. But what is going on? What is happening?'_ Eventually; Timmy got downstairs and to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were not there. Instead, Nacey and Jorgen were - with A.J. and Lionel no less. Timmy knew that Lionel was a fairy juror, as seen him before in Fairy Court.

"What's going on here," he questioned, surprised.

"Hello, Timmy," greeted the Champion, approaching her human friend.

Nacey hugged him, which Timmy returned, still surprised and a bit confused. Nacey and Timmy had been friends for a long time, since they had met in Fairy World and she became his protector when Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof could not.

"Hey Timmy," said Lionel, waving.

Jorgen simply said, "Turner."

A.J. went over to Timmy and whispered, "I'm sorry for not telling you..."

Timmy asked, "Telling me what? That you had a fairy?"

Nacey confessed, "And met me right after the Darkness battle."

Lionel added, "And we got something to tell you."

"Allow me, Lionel," Jorgen stated, stepping in front of them.

"What's going on," Timmy asked, getting aggressive and more confused.

Jorgen explained, "10,000 years ago, I imprisoned a shadow creature in between dimensions, where the 10th dimension used to be."

A.J. turned to Lionel and asked, "What happened to the 10th dimension?"

Lionel answered, "The Evil Twins destroyed it after escaping Evil Crash five years after their defeat by the hands of Crash Bandicoot, Neo Cortex, and Nina Cortex."

Nacey added, "Neo is my brother and Nina is my daughter."

Jorgen cleared his throat and stated, "As I was saying... Prince Lucas, who is now our king, warned me that one day that shadow creature will break the seal and come after me."

"And that has happened," Timmy questioned.

"After the Darkness battle, the seal was weakened since the Darkness went through the dimensions in ordinary to get to Earth," Nacey explained fully.

"What we don't know is when he'll get here," Lionel stated.

"And if he's going to go straight for Jorgen or start destroying Fairy World," A.J. added.

Timmy placed his hand on his chin, in a thinking position.

He replied, "I don't think this guy will be stupid enough to do the same thing twice. I don't know this creature's intelligence but if I wanted to destroy Fairy World, I would go for the fairy commander."

Nacey responded, "The creature's name - or what Prince Lucas called it back then - is Black Alpha."

Lionel added, "And he's very smart and clever, just like Anti-Cosmo."

A.J. told Timmy, "We have to get Chester, Tootie, and Trixie. Let them know about this."

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why would we do that and reveal our fairies existence?"

Jorgen sighed and answered, "Because they all remember and have fairies thanks to Nance over here."

Nacey stated, "Hey, those kids and Timmy deserved to remember forever of what happened."

Lionel added, "And King Lucas did agree with her."

A.J. replied, "That is a good point so there you go."

Timmy asked his protector, "Is Anna still able to split from you? We might need more magic."

Nacey smiled as she answered, "One step ahead of you."

Just then, the door bell rang.

Lionel stated, "That might be her now."

Jorgen added, "Has to be."

A.J. opened the door and saw Anna standing there. She looked different than when she was an illusion. She had her medium length brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail, had brown eyes, she was wearing red crystal earrings, a blue turtleneck, black jeans with purple stripes, and white boots.

Anna greeted, "Hey, A.J."

A.J. greeted, "Anna, right on time. Come in."

The brown haired girl did just that, entering the house of the genius.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester had decided to take out his _'dog'_ for a walk. He needed some fresh air and some thinking time. He eventually found himself at Timmy's house. Roger appeared to him.

"What are we doing here, slugger," Roger asked.

"I've got to tell Timmy about you, Da Rules or not," Chester answered.

Roger felt something as he stated, "I think that slider turned into a screwball."

Chester looked at him and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Something went out of the park," Roger explained.

"So what do we do," Chester asked.

Roger waved his wand and with a _'poof'_, they were gone.

* * *

Back at the Tang manor, Iris and Binky were getting the same thing.

Iris commented, "This is weird."

Binky added, "Very weird."

Trixie asked, "What's the matter?"

Tootie questioned, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Disturbance in the fairy force," Iris explained.

"It's telling us to go to the Johnson's house," Binky added.

"Then something must be wrong," Trixie reasoned.

"We better go check it out," Tootie stated.

With a wave of their wands, Iris and Binky _'poofed'_ their god kids and themselves to the Johnson's home.

* * *

July 19, 1987

1:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

"Great Scott," said a voice.

Clara Clayton-Brown knew that expression all too well. After being married to her husband as long as she had been, she knew that once he had said that there were several meanings behind it. Emmett had a come across a new discovery, the boys did something wrong, Marty and Annie did something wrong, or Timmy was in trouble. She had a sweet spot for her future great nephew-in-law, treating him like he was her own.

"What is it, Emmett," she asked, entering the bedroom she shared with her husband.

That's when she saw Emmett in bed, holding his head, looking white as a ghost. He was groaning up a storm.

"Clara," he groaned.

She rushed to his side and asked, "Emmett, what's wrong?"

He answered, still groaning, "T-Timmy...he's in danger... I have to go back..."

"Back where," she questioned, although she knew the answer.

"B-back to the future," Doc answered, barely sitting up.

Clara knew that he was determined to go see their great nephew, no matter what kind of pain his time traveling sense (or as Timmy called it, a forth-dimensional sense) was giving him - Doc was going to go to 2013.

She told him, covering him up with a blanket, "I'll call Marty and Annie right away."

With that, she kissed his forehead and headed out to the kitchen - closing the door behind her.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: There we have it, the end of chapter seven. Let's see what's going on into studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Wanda: Nothing is going on here yet._

_Iris: Cosmo left awhile ago after we yelled at him._

_Poof: No doubt getting lost..._

_Sparky: Yeah, probably._

_Trixie: I feel bad that we yelled at him._

_Timmy: He almost got us killed!_

_Amie: Timmy's right, Trixie. Cosmo needs to realize that we aren't immortal._

_Wanda: Well; Iris, Sparky, Poof, and I are._

_Iris, Sparky, and Poof: True._

_Trixie: But we aren't._

_Timmy: We're lucky that we don't get run over by a bus._

_Amie: Exactly. Right now, we all need to cool down. Tom, can you do the honors?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: I happen to agree with these guys. Trying to get your friends killed is not cool. But let's calm down right now. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	8. Grave Danger

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom:*comes onto the bridge* Well, now that Cosmo is gone from the studios, I wonder who is going to take his place for the time being. Whoever they decide is up to them, of course. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Let's get this started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Grave Danger_

* * *

With a _'poof'_; Chester, Roger, Trixie, Iris, Tootie, and Binky arrived in the Johnson home. Instead of being greeted by homemade cookies and milk, they were greeted by Jorgen, Nacey, Anna, A.J., Lionel, and Timmy. With another _'poof'_; Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky arrived.

Wanda looked at Nacey and asked, "Nance, what's going on?"

"Black Alpha has returned," she answered, looking at Jorgen mostly.

Jorgen stated, "I will be fine, I do NOT need protection."

Iris pointed out, "But without protection, you are going to be in grave danger!"

Cosmo whined, "We already are in grave danger!"

Trixie stated, "Cosmo's right, even with someone protecting Jorgen - Fairy World is still gonna end up being attacked."

Tootie added, "It isn't a good idea to have an ace team protecting Jorgen and having no one protecting Fairy World."

Anna replied, "I happen to agree, which is why we need to divide up your team."

Chester responded, "Or a second ace team."

Roger commented, "Whatever slider we decide, we have to make sure that fiend doesn't take first base."

Sparky stated, "Roger's right, we can't let Black Alpha take out Jorgen."

Poof asked, "But how do we know that this creature is going to go for Jorgen first?"

Lionel answered, "That is a valid question."

Timmy - who's fourth-dimensional sense was going crazy - hissed, "Quiet!"

Everyone became quiet as Timmy closed his eyes and felt out what his fourth-dimensional sense was telling him, being quiet for most of the time. Trixie instantly got worried.

"Timmy," she asked, gently.

Timmy opened his eyes and answered, "I've got that feeling he's going to go after Fairy World first."

Jorgen asked, "But why? That makes no sense."

Anna answered, "It's to flush you out since you can't refuse helping your fellow fairies."

Iris questioned, "What do we do?"

Sparky asked, "Yeah, should we bring in the Twinsanity team?"

A.J. repeated, confused, "Twinsanity team?"

Lionel explained, "It's a team made up of Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex/Galvon, and Coral Bandicoot."

Chester blinked out of confusion and asked, "Who's Coral?"

Roger answered, "I'll explain later, slugger."

Wanda stated, "I don't think we need to bring the Twinsanity team in when we have our own team right here."

Binky added, "I happen to agree, they probably have their own problems right now."

Cosmo said, jealous, "Hey, back off! She's mine!"

Tootie blinked out of confusion and pointed out, "He was just agreeing with Wanda..."

Nacey replied, "I think this decision should be made by the teams leader. Timmy...what do you think?"

Timmy looked at his team and responded, "I think we leave the Twinsanity team out of this. Have Chester, Roger, Tootie, Binky, and Anna protect Fairy World. That way, we can lower Black Alpha's guard while the rest of us get the fairies out of Fairy World. Jorgen can handle himself."

* * *

Unknown to the team (but somehow known to Timmy), Black Alpha watched these events and smirked. He closed his window to see their world and headed straight for Dimmsdale.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you want to do," Amie asked, when Timmy called her back a little while later.

Timmy sighed and answered, looking down at his watch communicator, "Doc's coming, I can feel it in my fourth-dimensional sense. I know he knows that I'm in trouble and something big is going on here. Plus, somehow I can sense this Black Alpha."

Amie stated, "Granted but if you are wrong and Black Alpha comes after Jorgen, you are putting everyone in grave danger."

"That's what I want him to think," Timmy replied. He paused and asked, "How fast can you get here, have you told Tim, and have you master shapeshifting?"

Amie responded, "I can come now, no I don't want him involved, and yes I have."

* * *

July 19, 1987

1:55 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly had entered the home of his lifelong friend and mentor, Doctor Brown. Next to him was his cousin/girlfriend, Annie Diane Baines. They had just arrived after Clara's phone call that Doc was having a bad time sense.

Annie looked at Clara and asked, "How's he doing?"

"He wants to go to the future to check on Timmy," Clara answered, being straightforward with the cousins.

Marty blurted out, "Wait, what? Doc hasn't been time diving since you guys moved back here to our time!"

Clara stated, "I know, Marty. But this time sense seems to be very serious."

"Like Timmy is in grave danger," Annie questioned.

Clara nodded and replied, "Exactly. I know you two haven't been time diving since you've proved Timmy wrong that world does need him and that was a year ago our time."

"Yeah but if Doc thinks Timmy's in trouble, I'm going," Marty responded, with a sigh and a smile.

Annie smiled and added, "Count me in too. Timmy is our friend and we're not gonna let him down."

To this, Clara smiled, glad that Emmett had such wonderful friends.

* * *

September 6, 1885

8:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

[Flashback]

_Marty, Annie, and Doc were at the old silver mine getting the De Lorean ready for tomorrow. This plan had taken them sometime to get ready but everything was in order and ready to go._

_Doc went over to the cousins and said, "Marty, Annie. I'm not going back with you two tomorrow. I've decided to stay here."_

_Marty and Annie both jumped up and blurted out in unison, "What?"_

_Marty pulled out the picture that he and Annie brought with them from 1955 and said, "Doc, this is tombstone is in your future!"_

_Annie added, "You're still in danger as long as you stay here!"_

_Doc pointed out the oblivious, "Marty, Annie there is no denying the oblivious. I'm in love with Clara."_

_Annie slapped her head up against her forehead and responded, "Doc, that's great and everything but you don't belong here!"_

_Marty nodded and added, "None of us do!"_

_Doc frowned and as he was going over to the De Lorean replied, "The future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I know I have a nephew back in 1985 named Terrance Turner but I'll never get to know him. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right... in my heart."_

_Marty shook his head and responded, "We know about Terrance, Doc. We're not arguing that but you're a scientist!"_

_Annie added, "So you tell us what's right…" She pointed towards her head and finished, "Up here."_

_Doc answered, sighing, "You two are right." With that, he pulled a switch and the De Lorean rolled onto the tracks smoothly. Not a word was spoken until Doc softly added, "I've to tell her goodbye at least."_

_Marty looked at Doc sincerely and stated, "C'mon...Doc...I mean, think about it...what are you going to say to her? I got to go back to the future? I mean, she's not going to understand that, Doc."_

_Annie added, "How long we have been with you and we don't even understand it? Listen. Maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could just take Clara with us."_

_Doc's heart skipped a beat as he thought, 'Did Annie just offer me to bring Clara to the future? That could be disastrous!'_

_The wild haired scientist turned to them and explained, "To the future? You've reminded me, Marty and Annie, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985 we'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."_

_Annie and Marty's faces fell upon hearing that news._

_Marty whispered to Annie, "Do we have a plan b?"_

_Annie whispered back, "We're way past b. We're more on d."_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting interesting by the minute. Let's see who is going to take Cosmo's place down in the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Wanda: Thanks, Sara._

_Iris: Yeah, deciding on who we want to replace Cosmo was a long hard vote._

_Sparky: We were discussing on wheter or not to let Cosmo come back._

_Poof: But then we thought that we didn't want him almost killing us again._

_Trixie: So we gave him a job as a camerman instead!_

_Cosmo: Hi, world!_

_Timmy: He seems a lot happier with a camera then on the set with us._

_Amie: Though that didn't change the fact that we still needed another person with us in the studios. So, without further adu, I present the newest Kids Network Studios cast member! Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together to welcome...Luigi Manfredi all the way from the Mushroom Kingdom!_

_Luigi: *comes onto the set* Hey everyone! Ciao! Aw, thanks Am for letting me come on._

_Amie: You're welcome, Weegie. I was gonna ask TimPrime1 but he's going to be in the fanfiction with us plus he's busy so I gave it to you._

_Timmy: Cool! We actually get to hang out with Mario's baby twin brother!_

_Wanda: Oh, it is an honor to meet you, Luigi!_

_Cosmo: Work the camera, Luigi!_

_Luigi: *laughs* Is he always like that?_

_Iris: Yeah, that's why we needed the casting change._

_Sparky: Yeah, he's a much better camerman than stage guy._

_Trixie: Plus that means that nothing has really changed at all._

_Poof: Yep so take it away, Tom!_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: That was an amazing choice and it didn't cut Cosmo out completely. Well done, guys. Time to wrap this up. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	9. Heavy Hearts

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes into the bridge* Well, since TimPrime1 updated and it is Toonami night eve, we thought we entertain you all with another chapter of Black Alpha. We have planned only 13 chapters for this story so it should be finished soon so that we may focus on Unova League Chronicles. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: 13 chapters are better than nothing._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Heavy Hearts_

* * *

June 20, 1987

2:00 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Annie's POV**

This was going to be hard trying to tell my dad that I was going to leave with Doc for a few days (or a few years - depending on how you look at it). But Timmy needed our help (so Doc said) and I was determined to go. Even though my dad didn't know about the time machine (in fact, the only ones that knew were the ones that time traveled in it), he had always been so high strung about my friendship with Doc. _'There's nothing I can do about it now,'_ I thought.

"Annie," a voice said behind me.

I spun around and saw my father standing there, obliviously looking quite run down, wet, and tired.

"What's the matter dad," I asked, seriously hoping that this wouldn't cause me to stay behind.

He groaned as he answered, "Just tired is all, Annie. It's been a very long time since I've been home. The last time I was here, your mother was still alive..."

I looked down when he said that. Crud, this was the last thing I needed. He was going down memory lane and I was NOT in the mood. Not only was this the first time he has been home in years (and I do mean years) but I was surprised that he actually recognized me. Then again, so much had changed in this timeline than in the previous one but it was almost the same. When my mom passed away, I was left all alone in this house at a very young age of thirteen. He didn't even consider me at all. He just up and left for Tokyo. If it wasn't for Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine, I would never had gone back in time with Marty and Doc.

I softly stated, after a good bit, "Yeah, I know."

He looked at me and questioned, "Are you going somewhere?"

Crud, he could always see right through me. Then again, I did have an umbrella in my hand since it was a rather miserable day out.

"Uh, yeah, I was gonna spend a few days with Doc and Marty," I quickly lied.

It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either.

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "You are still hanging out with Doctor Brown?"

I pointed out, "He is still my friend, mentor, and boss."

He stated, "That may be, Annie, but you are my daughter. I want you safe."

"I am safe," I lied.

There was no way I was telling him I was risking my own existence to help those in the future. He would never let me see Doc again if I told him.

He seemed to have backed off on me a bit and replied, "Alright fine but I want you home as soon as you return. No more seeing Doc."

Now THAT was crossing the line! Last I checked, I was old enough to make my own decisions. I am nineteen and half after all. I was about to say something but that's when I heard a horn. Doc was here.

I responded, "We'll chat when I return. Right now, I'm going."

"Wait, if you are going for a few days then why aren't you taking anything with you," he asked.

Crud, I knew that was coming. Luck was on my side though, I was practically out the door. So, I closed the door behind me and locked it so he would have a bit of trouble following right away. I approached the De Lorean and got in, seeing only Doc.

I greeted, "Hey Doc. Where's Marty?"

"We're going to go pick him up," Doc answered, as I got in.

I closed the door and buckled up. I knew that Doc noticed that I was out of it and I thought it was nice of him not to ask what was wrong. I had a bit of heavy heart not telling my father that Marty and I were dating or that we were going to marry once it was the right time (oh, bad phrase). But right now, I had other things to worry about and one of them was saving the time stream. I was Annie Diane Baines, a time traveling woman.

* * *

March 15, 2013

9:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Amie's POV**

I finally stepped out of the porthole that I had made that took me here to my _'brother's'_ world. I had left my home around midnight, with a heavy heart. I had not yet told my Tim that I was involved with something this huge. He never wants me hurt but I wanted to help. I had to help! After all, Timmy did ask me to come. I still find it weird that I was heavily in love with a Timothy and yet...a Timothy was my brother. It was pretty funny yet weird. Anyways, I went down to the Timmy Cave and sent a message to Timmy's communicator that I was down here. It didn't take him long to come down.

"Hey sis," he greeted.

"Hey bro," I replied, as I scooped him up and hugged him.

Timmy hugged me back. Okay, okay, I know he's almost fourteen now but I couldn't help but holding him in my arms. The hugs we shared always expressed our sibling love.

"Thanks for coming," he stated.

"Nothing was going to stop me from helping you," I responded, with a smile.

Timmy teased, "Not even a certain boyfriend of yours?"

I teased right back, "Oh and like you and a certain girlfriend of yours?"

Timmy stated, "I still can't believe she had a fairy all this time."

I told him, "It was bound to happen, she was rather unhappy."

Timmy questioned, "So are you ready to help?"

I answered, smiling, "Every time."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, there we have it. A chapter quite worthy for Toonami night eve. Let's head down to the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And...action!_

_Wanda: Thanks sweetie and you too, Sara._

_Poof: So we might be finishing in four chapters._

_Sparky: Sounds pretty decent._

_Timmy: So what's going on with you, Luigi?_

_Trixie: What are you and Mario up to as of late?_

_Iris: Yeah, what's the scoop?_

_Luigi: Well, Bowser has been causing us a lot of trouble._

_Amie: No surprise._

_Wanda: That Bowser is just as bad as King Boo!_

_Luigi: *shakes in fear* I t-think King Boo is worse..._

_Poof: After what you went through to save Mario, I happen to agree._

_Sparky: Well, at least there's no need to worry about them here._

_Timmy: Yeah, we're all safe here._

_Trixie: Thank goodness for that!_

_Iris: And let's keep it that way! Tom, Am wanted to say something after you signed us off so can you do the honors?  
_

_Cosmo: And going back to the Absolution!_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to, Iris. Glad you guys stuck around, what would we do without you? Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_

_Amie: To TimPrime1, miss and love you sweetheart! Hope to see you very soon cause I can't wait to hug you again!_


	10. In Hot Water

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Since there is only three more chapters before this story is done, how about we try and finish it up today? *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Sounds like an interesting idea._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_In Hot Water_

* * *

Anna was in the Turner household, brushing her hair. She had returned Vicky home hours before she went to the Johnson's house. She still couldn't understand how Vicky hit her head like that, it didn't make any sense. Suddenly, a _'poof'_ caught her attention and she saw Timmy's fairies and Sparky there.

Wanda asked, "There anything you need, Anna?"

Anna smiled as she answered, "No, thanks though, Wanda."

Cosmo, who was wearing green tinted glasses, commented, "You look green."

Poof stated, "That's because you are wearing green tinted glasses..."

Sparky replied, "He worries me sometimes."

Anna looked around, ignoring Cosmo, and finally questioned, "Where's Timmy?"

Wanda answered, "We thought he was with you."

Cosmo looked at his hands and said, "Hey, my hands are green too!"

Poof ignored his father and stated, "If Timmy isn't with Anna, then where is he?"

Sparky replied, "Don't know. But he has been acting rather weird lately."

* * *

Back down in the Timmy Cave, Timmy was sitting in Amie's lap, being hold in a hug. The two had been like that for a while, ever since Amie had got to Dimmsdale. Just then, three sonic booms caught their attention as the De Lorean arrived. The De Lorean stopped as the doors opened, letting Doc, Marty, and Annie get out.

Doc opened his arms, "Timmy!"

The cousins blurted out, surprised, "Amie!"

"Doc," Timmy gushed, as he ran over to his great uncle.

"Marty and Annie," Amie greeted.

With that, all five of them had a rather large hug.

* * *

In the Tang Manor; Tootie, Binky, Trixie, Iris, A.J., Lionel, Chester, and Roger were spending the night together. They had no idea where Jorgen or Nacey were.

Tootie commented, "I can't believe that Chester and I have the chance to protect Fairy World."

Binky stated, "And that counts for us as well."

Roger questioned, "What I don't get slugger is why are the stars escorting the fairies out of Fairy World when Jorgen should be covered?"

Chester blinked a bit as he replied, "I don't get that either."

A.J. commented, "I think Timmy has got a secret plan. I can't shake this feeling but I think he senses Black Alpha somehow."

Lionel added, "And he isn't even here yet."

Trixie asked, "So should we asked Timmy what is going on?"

Iris responded, "I think we should. Let's head over there."

* * *

Back in the Timmy Cave, Timmy pulled back from his great uncle.

"It's great to have you here, Doc," Timmy gushed.

"Not the best way to start the birthday week, huh," Doc asked.

Timmy sheepishly smiled as Marty looked at Amie.

Marty asked, "What brought you here?"

Amie explained, "My powers and Timmy did. Apparently I sensed that this Black Alpha was coming."

Annie questioned, "What I don't get is what is taking him so long to get here and how come Timmy hasn't sensed him again yet?"

"Probably because his fourth-dimensional sense can't sense anything in a dimension that has died," said a voice.

In an instant; Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Anna, Nacey, Jorgen, Tootie, Binky, Trixie, Iris, A.J., Lionel, Chester, and Roger appeared.

Nacey stepped forward as she was face-to-face with Amie and stated, "I knew that you would sense the distress signal."

Jorgen huffed, "So you knew that she would come?"

Trixie asked Timmy, "Are we missing something here?"

Iris added, "Yeah cause I find it cool that you are related to Doctor Brown and know a real world girl!"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Just a Memory'_-

_Amie asked, unaware that she was in danger, "Why did you come back, Jorgen? Did you forget something?" _

_Jorgen answered, showing her the tube, "Yes, Kuhn. I did forget something." _

_Amie quickly turned whiter than usual as she recognized the tube. _

_She asked, freaked, "W-what are you doing with the Forgeticin?"_

_ "Stopping the web show once and for all," Jorgen answered. _

_Amie backed up until she hit the counter. She couldn't get around Jorgen since he was so huge…she was trapped in the kitchen._

_ She stammered, trying to stall, "I-I don't get it! I thought we had won! All of the Fan fiction writers and everyone here figured out that you were just trying to get attention and get on the web show."_

_Jorgen responded, "That wasn't my intention at all. It was at first until I saw you coming in with Timothy." _

_She asked, shrugging, "What does Tim have to do with any of this?" _

_"There should be NO romance between Fan fiction writers," Jorgen answered, more than upset._

_Amie was surprised as she stated, "I love Tim. And if you plan to wipe my memories with the Forgeticin, I WILL remember him because I love him!"_

_ Jorgen responded, not knowing that Tim was hearing this, "No; you won't because it is all over for the web show and THEE Amie June Kuhn!"_

_After he had said that, he pressed the button on the tube and with a flash, her memories were gone._

_Tim cried out, "Amie" as he came into the kitchen and grabbed by the shoulders. He begged, near tears, "Amie, please say something! Please, say something!" Amie blinked a few times and the first people she saw were…Tim and Timmy (who had just come in)._

_She stared at him blankly and asked, "Do I know you people?"_

_Tim was crushed. She…didn't remember? He let go of her, his heart breaking in two over the girl he loved._

_Timmy hissed, "What did you do?"_

_Jorgen answered, ""This Forgeticin was directly targeted with her memories of the web show, you, and Tim. She can only recognize people and things from her stories and T.V."_

_Amie looked down at Timmy and said, freaking out, "Timmy Turner...real...and in my house!" She saw Jorgen next and gasped. "Jorgen Von Strangle," she added. She paused and asked, "W-what are you doing here? Why are you real?" She pointed to Tim and asked, "And who is this person? W-what is he doing here?"_

_"Aim," Tim asked, "Don't you recognize me?" He saw the confusion in her eyes as he added, painfully, "It's me, Timothy. I'm your boyfriend."_

_"I don't have a boyfriend and suggest you leave before I have my father call the police," Amie hissed._

_Tim couldn't believe this. The Forgeticin…had worked. Tim had no choice to comply._

_"Alright," Tim said, sadly, "I'm leaving."_

_"But, Tim," Timmy protested, "You didn't even try to get through to her."_

_Tim backed away sadly and stated, "It's no good, sport."_

_Amie shook her head and stated, "I don't know what you are talking about. Now get out before I call the cops!"_

_Jorgen nodded and with an 'atomic poof', they were gone. As soon as she knew they were gone, Amie broke down and cried. She collapsed on her kitchen room floor and started to cry. Ricky came in and saw the state his daughter was in._

_"Honey," Ricky asked, getting down on the floor, "What happened? Did Jorgen hurt you?"_

_"No, but he did hurt Tim and Timmy," Amie answered, in between tears._

_"What do you mean," Ricky asked, as he got himself and his daughter off of the floor, "And where are they?"_

_Amie just cried and pressed herself up against her father's chest, crying up a storm. Ricky immediately comforted his daughter by hugging her and stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't until later he learned what had happened. Amie told him everything._

_She cried, "And now I'll never see them again!"_

_"Honey," Ricky asked, "Why didn't you tell Tim and Timmy the truth?"_

_Amie sniffled as she answered, "Wait just a second."_

_She left the kitchen and entered her room. She went into her closet since that was the one place Jorgen would NEVER look. She knew that because of watching 'Fairy Idol' so much. She grabbed a silver disk and brought it back out to her father._

_Ricky asked, "Am?"_

_She sighed and said, "This is why."_

_She pressed the middle button and a hologram of Nacey appeared. Ricky perked up at the hologram of the Champion of N. Sanity Isle. He couldn't believe what was happening._

_She reported, "Amie, I sent you this message mainly because I know Jorgen is going to come back and zap you with the Forgeticin. If that does happen, please let Jorgen believe that he had won. Let me explain. If he doesn't succeed with wiping your memory; he might take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof away from Timmy or something awful might happen to the man you love. Now, I know this is a shock but if I'm right, the decision is up to you. If I'm wrong, then I apologize for wasting your time."_

_With that, the hologram faded._

_Ricky commented, "But Nance is NEVER wrong."_

_Amie stated, "I know, that's why I didn't tell them the truth. I couldn't risk it."_

_Ricky stated, "But now you can't help your friends or your Timothy."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she replied, "A small price to pay, I guess. I'm going to go have a good cry."_

_"I'm sorry," Ricky apologized._

_"Don't be," Amie stated, "I guess I can go back to being 'normal'."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

With introductions, explanations, and apologizes out of the way; our heroes went over their plan to stop Black Alpha.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: With chapter 10 done, we now have three chapters to do so that we may focus on Unova League Chronicles. Let's check on everyone._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Okay, let's see some action or have some funny quotes!_

_Poof: Like the ones The Runaway Guys use on YouTube?_

_Sparky: Oh my gosh, those guys are so hilarious!_

_Wanda: You really think so?_

_Iris: How can you not think that?_

_Timmy: Yeah, their let's play of 'Super Mario Bros. U' was awesome._

_Trixie: And funny._

_Luigi: Yeah, I was actually in that game!_

_Amie: As well as being in your game, 'Super Luigi U'._

_Poof: Now that looks like an awesome game!_

_Sparky: So does 'Super Mario Bros. U'._

_Wanda: I wonder what is next for Mario and you, Luigi._

_Luigi: I can tell you this, we're going into a 3-D land and this time - we're NOT rescuing Peach! She's actually gonna be helping us!_

_Iris: Ooh, now I'm getting excited!_

_Timmy: Me too, I wish we had a Wii U!_

_Trixie: And the games to go with that!_

_Amie: Yeah so we can start playing!_

_Cosmo: We can grant that! *waves his wand*_

_*POOF*_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Well, things are going to get interesting. Wonder what they plan on doing. Guess we'll find out next time. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	11. Just Been Played

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *walks onto the bridge* The captain is on the bridge and we have a few more chapters before we end this. And things were getting interesting in the studios, that is for sure. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Well, first things first. Let's get the chapter started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Just Been Played_

* * *

"C'mon, Jorgen," Nacey told her best friend, as she kept dodging his attacks.

"Take this," Jorgen commented, as he waved his wand.

The two had been like this for a while, training hard and tirelessly. Ever since they left the Timmy Cave, the two had gone for N. Sanity Isle. They were on top of Mt. Indigo, training together. Nacey saw that Jorgen was panting a bit.

Nacey teased, "Out of shape, much?"

Jorgen huffed, smiling, "Don't you wish."

"You know I can," she continued to tease.

The fairy commander tackled her down to the ground, smirking.

"Who's out of shape now," he teased, making both of them smile.

Nacey laughed as she blushed heavily. Jorgen noticed this, starting to blush as well. Black Alpha, who had emerged from the dimensions - saw this as he was trying to find Jorgen.

Black Alpha hissed, _"Stupid fairy commander. He can't even see that she still loves him, even though they are both 'happily' married. Hmmph, whatever. It won't matter much longer. I'll be able to conquer over Fairy World and this world soon enough anyhow."_

The shadow closed the window and started to head towards N. Sanity Isle.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Way We Met'_-

_It was the night of the Fairy Ball and every fairy was present - except Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy. Binky looked over at his friend and Wanda's twin, Blonda._

_He asked, "Where's Jorgen?"_

_Blonda rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh, keep up. The Tooth Fairy dumped him at the last minute."_

_Juandissimo pointed out, in his strong Spanish accent, "Well, we can't have the Fairy Ball without him!"_

_Cupid, at that moment, sensed something strong. Something that he had not sensed in almost in a thousand years...strong and pure true love..._

_He breathed, surprised, "It can't be…can it?"_

_Just then, Jorgen and Nacey 'poofed' in. Jorgen was wearing his white suit as Nacey was wearing her red dress._

_Cosmo said, "Ooh, smoky entrance!"_

_Wanda floated over to Nacey and stated, "Nacey, you look beautiful."_

_Nacey smiled as she replied, "Thanks."_

_After Jorgen welcome everyone to the Fairy Ball, music started to play as everyone grabs a partner. Jorgen took Nacey out onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play. Jorgen wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Nacey put one of her hands on his shoulders as they took each other's hand. They slowly start to dance as Cupid saw them together and smiled, still sensing the strong and pure love between them._

_"Well, it is about time," Cupid whispered._

_Jorgen looked at Nacey and breathed, "In a whole bunch of years, you've done more of things for us fairies then a thousand fairy diplomats."_

_Nacey honestly replied, "I'm only just trying to help, Jorgen."_

_Jorgen responded, "Yes and you've done a great job." Upon seeing her smile and blush out of embarrassment, he added, "No, I mean it. I thank you for always being there for me."_

_She smiled as she asked, "Well, what are friends for?"_

_After a while, the song was slowly starting to end as Jorgen finally got the courage to say something._

_He whispered, "Nance?"_

_She looked up at him and asked, "Yes?"_

_Jorgen was about to kiss her but is interrupted by the horn going off._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Jorgen was on his break as Nacey went to get them some water. Black Alpha saw his chance and turned into a lion. At that moment, the shadow creature ran over to him and clawed at him. Jorgen hissed out of pain as he went to his knees.

_"I finally have you alone, Von Strangle,"_ Black Alpha hissed.

"What took you so long to get here," Jorgen quipped, smirking a bit.

Black Alpha hissed, _"You are going to regret sealing me away near the 10th dimension all of those years ago."_

Jorgen got to his feet as he healed himself with his fairy magic and replied, "Bring it, Black Alpha."

* * *

Back with Nacey, she used her powers to fly to Chestnut Ridge. There were: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Trixie, Iris, Tootie, Binky, Chester, Roger, A.J., Lionel, Anna, Doc, Marty, Annie, and Amie. John and Pete had hid in their house, not coming out until things had calmed down.

Nacey told them, "He's here."

"Let's get a move on then," Timmy told his team.

"Right," everyone said, as they followed Nacey to Mt. Indigo.

* * *

Back with Jorgen and Black Alpha, the two of them were fighting pretty hard. Black Alpha was constantly changing forms to whatever suited his needs. Jorgen stuck to mostly his strength - none of his fairy magic.

Black Alpha questioned, _"Why not use your ace in the hole? Too afraid?"_

Jorgen answered, "I'm not afraid of anything - especially you!"

Black Alpha turned into a cheetah as he sped towards Jorgen and pin him down to the mountain's cold, snowy top. Jorgen could barely move as Black Alpha turned into a man.

The shadow creature stated, _"You are going to wish that you have!"_

The fairy commander replied, smirking, "No, you are going to wish that you checked your facts!"

All of the sudden, a white flash of strong magic came from Jorgen, slightly blinding Black Alpha. The shadow creature got off of him enough to cause the fairy commander kick him away.

_"How,"_ Black Alpha hissed.

"With a little magic and the old switch-a-roo," _'Jorgen'_ said, but with a female voice.

In an instant, _'Jorgen'_ turned into Amie - who was dressed in her Agent A costume.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting interesting. What's going to happen? Well, right now, let's check in on the crew._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Wow, the games are here!_

_Wanda: Get the camera on!_

_Poof: It is on, mom._

_Sparky: That's a first..._

_Iris: I happen to agree._

_Timmy: But this game room is awesome!_

_Trixie: What don't we have here?_

_Luigi: Let's not ask that and give Cosmo any ideas..._

_Amie: Yeah but which game should we play first?_

_Cosmo: Ooh, 'Super Luigi U'!_

_Wanda: Great idea!_

_Poof: And that's another first._

_Sparky: Cosmo is on a roll._

_Iris: Surprise, surprise._

_Timmy: I call dibs on Nabbit!_

_Trixie: Blue Toad is for me!_

_Luigi: I'll play as me!_

_Amie: I'll be Yellow Toad and I'll be the best Yellow Toad you've ever seen! Ooh, TRG reference!_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: We're probably gonna have to stop here for the night since we've got to broadcast over on Spreaker twice tonight. So, we'll finish this tomorrow as soon as we can. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	12. Keeping the World Safe

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes on the bridge* Well, things are getting interesting. We had to take a little breather so Am could do her broadcasts. But now that's done and we can now finish the last two chapters of this story._

_Sara: At least it will end on Toonami night._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Keeping the World Safe_

* * *

-Flashback: Earlier that day-

_Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Trixie, Iris, Tootie, Binky, Chester, Roger, A.J., Lionel, Jorgen, Nacey, Anna, Doc, Marty, Annie, and Amie were all in the Timmy Cave.  
_

_Roger asked, "What's the plan, slugger?"_

_"Yeah, what is the plan chief," Iris questioned._

_Cosmo asked, "Chief? Oh my gosh, is Timmy an Indian?"_

_"Not exactly," Wanda answered, face palming._

_Doc looked at Timmy and stated, "Go ahead, sport."_

_Timmy replied, "Okay. Remember when I stole Nana Boom-Boom's fairy cherry brownie recipe?"_

_Jorgen responded, "I can never forget that."  
_

_Anna added, "Yeah, Cosmo and you broke into that vault after you tried those award winning brownies."  
_

_Nacey commented, "To make a long story short, Timmy found out that this brownie is what keeps the anti-fairies from getting all of the godchildren. And when you were down there, the recipe can transferred into your brain."  
_

_Doc questioned, "But what does that have to do with anything?"_

_Timmy explained, "Am really completed her shape shifting abilities. She can morph herself into Jorgen and make Black Alpha think she's Jorgen."_

_Cosmo stated, "The switch-a-roo!"_

_Trixie asked, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Lionel explained, "While they were at the safe house, Timmy asked for Cosmo to switch places with him so that way, Timmy could be safe as could the recipe." _

_Anna stated, "That might work."_

_"Still up for it, sis," Timmy asked._

_"You bet I am," Amie answered._

_"Then tell us what we need to do, Timmy," Marty stated, with a smile._

_Trixie added, "Yeah, tell us everything, hun."  
_

_Timmy smiled as he told everyone his plan._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Amie stood against Black Alpha, smirking up a storm.

He hissed, _"How?"_

She explained, "Turns out that Timmy's fourth-dimensional sense could sense you coming."

Black Alpha hissed, _"Well, I'll still destroy Jorgen and then Fairy World."_

Amie replied, "Not if my team has anything to say about it."

At that moment; Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Trixie, Iris, Tootie, Binky, Chester, Roger, A.J., Lionel, Jorgen, Nacey, Anna, Doc, Marty, and Annie arrived.

Jorgen smirked (since he disguised himself as Amie) and stated, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

Timmy added, "And now you are going down!"

Black Alpha was the one to smirk now as he used his shadow powers to split down into enough shadow creatures to battle each of the team member.

Anna commented, "Didn't see that coming."

A.J. said, "We have to take on each of them together!"

Trixie asked, "So then what are we waiting for?"

Iris added, "Yeah, let's do this!"

Everyone else said, "Yeah!"

With that, the fairies turned into swords for their respected godchild as Nacey brought out X-Caliber. Jorgen used his wand like a sword as Amie brought out her sword. Anna made a sword for herself, Doc, Marty, and Annie. One of the shadows even almost had Doc's head.

"Great Scott, this beast is strong," Doc said, as he ducked.

"This is heavy duty, we go to figure out something," Marty stated, sword fighting the best he could.

"Well, I'm ditching the sword and use my fists," Annie replied, as she dropped her sword and started to fight with her bare hands.

"There's an idea," Anna responded, dropping her sword and helping Annie.

Lionel looked at A.J. and asked, "Do you think there might be a way to defeat this guy?"

A.J. explained, "Not unless we find the real one."

Tootie stated, "But he could be anywhere!"

Binky questioned, "How are we gonna find him?"

Trixie answered, "I got an idea. You said that Jorgen was the one that imprisoned him all of those years ago, right?"

Iris stated, "Yeah, that's right."

Nacey asked, "You think the real Black Alpha went straight for Jorgen?"

Sparky answered, "Makes sense since it does want revenge on the guy."

Wanda stated, "Which means we have to help Jorgen before this gets any worse!"

When the ground started to shake underneath their feet, the heroes knew that something was happening.

Poof replied, "I think that's happening now!"

Cosmo asked, "An earthquake? But how?"

Timmy answered, "Might be one of Jorgen's attacks."

Chester stated, "We have to get to him."

Roger replied, "And fast, slugger."

Amie responded, "I see him over in the middle of the peak."

True to her word, Jorgen was fighting the REAL Black Alpha in the middle of the peak of Mt. Indigo.

Jorgen commented, "I know that you are the real one, you wouldn't foolishly go after my friends."

Cosmo blinked out of confusion as he asked, "We're his friends?"

Annie answered, "Apparently."

Marty stated, "We have to help him."

Doc replied, "Hold on, something does NOT feel right."

Timmy added, "Yeah, I'm getting that too."

Trixie breathed, "Oh no..."

Suddenly, Black Alpha turned into a massive giant able to stomp on them all.

Iris commented, "Now that is a giant..."

Chester stated, "We are in BIG trouble."

Roger groaned, "Bad screwball, slugger."

A.J. replied, "I don't think we have a plan for this..."

Lionel responded, "I know we don't!"

Tootie commented, "We can't just give up!"

Binky stated, "She's right, we have to do something!"

Anna pointed out, "There's no way we can stop this one."

Amie replied, "There has to be."

Nacey responded, "There is." She ran over to Jorgen and added, "You have to use your fairy magic to make yourself big."

Jorgen looked at her and said, "I have a better idea."

Black Alpha hissed, _"And what might that be?"_

The fairy commander smirked as he took out his feet, destroying the giant shadow and Black Alpha.

Nacey was surprised by this and asked, "How did you know?"

Jorgen answered, "I made sure that seal that had Black Alpha locked in drained his energy."

Amie stated, "That was actually pretty smart. For you."

A.J. stated, "Well, it was short lived but Black Alpha was destroyed."

Lionel added, "Yeah but did we forget something...?"

Chester replied, "Yep, Timmy and I did!"

Timmy smiled as he grabbed Trixie, dipped her and then kissed her. Trixie smiled, blushed, and returned it all at the same time. Chester, who was a little less forward, just softly kissed Tootie. Tootie returned it as everyone smiled happily.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Just one more chapter to end off this story. Let's see what the guys are doing down in the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And we're on!_

_Wanda: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Poof: The action is heating up on 'Super Luigi U' as Amie, Trixie, Timmy, and Luigi are playing through all eight worlds._

_Sparky: And right now, as of lives: Amie has 69, Trixie has 65, Timmy has 65, and Luigi has 70._

_Iris: They are going through Soda Jungle right now as we speak!_

_Trixie: And we are going for all three star coins in each level._

_Timmy: Plus any secret exits we can find!_

_Luigi: I can't believe I'm ahead in lives!_

_Amie: Yeah but we will catch up!_

_Wanda: Now who's got the most star coins?_

_Poof: Trixie with 30._

_Sparky: Oh wow._

_Trixie: I've played this before._

_Amie: I have not so this game's play through is blind for me._

_Timmy: Which is why you've bubbled the most. *chuckles*_

_Luigi: And I've had the most deaths...which is ironic._

_Cosmo: Tom, take it away!_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Be glad to, Cosmo. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	13. Many Happy Endings

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge* Well, this story is finally coming to close. Even though it was rather short, at least we did return back to the Fairly Odd Parents world. Now it is time to finish this off. *presses a few buttons*_

_Sara: Time for the final chapter._

_*fade out*_

* * *

_Many Happy Endings_

* * *

Doc was with Timmy at home as Marty, Annie, and Amie were making dinner along with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky. Trixie came over with Iris.

"I'm really going to miss you, Doc," Timmy said, sitting in his great uncle's lap.

"I'm going to miss you too sport but everyone is going to miss us," Doc pointed out.

Annie stated, flatly, "Not my dad, that's for sure."

Marty wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "My family would miss you."

To this, Annie blushed.

"I don't understand, why would your dad not miss you," Wanda asked.

"Her father is a real pain in the butt," Amie answered, since she had been to Hill Valley before and met Annie's dad.

Trixie gasped as she stated, "Oh, how awful!"

Iris replied, "You should've gotten fairies for that!"

"I don't know, maybe the fairy counsel knew that she would be one of the world's first time travelers," Sparky pointed out.

"Or the fact that they were worried about Black Alpha," Poof added.

Cosmo hid and said, "I hate Black Alpha!"

Everyone laughed at Cosmo and later on that day, Doc headed home with Marty and Annie - back to 1987.

Timmy commented, "I think Marty should propose to Annie soon."

Trixie stated, "I have to admit Timmy, you knowing and being related to a famous time traveler sure is cool."

Wanda added, "And we couldn't be more proud of you, sport."

Cosmo said, "Yeah, no matter how many mistakes you made!"

Poof pointed out, "Those were your mistakes, dad."

Sparky replied, "That is true."

Iris responded, "Very true."

Amie told her brother, "I better get going too."

Timmy pouted as he replied, "Aw, okay... I'm gonna miss you too, sis..."

Amie hugged him and responded, "I'm going to miss you too and I've made a decision. I'm going to live my life the way I should."

Wanda stated, "That's great!"

Cosmo asked, blinking a bit in confusion, "You have a life?"

Poof ignored his dad and said, "It was nice to meet you, Amie."

Sparky added, "Yeah and come back soon!"

Trixie replied, "Yes, please do!"

Iris responded, "Yeah cause it will be amazing when you do."

The brown haired girl smiled as she headed home. In 1987, Marty's family welcomed Annie into their home. In 1990, Marty and Annie got married and eventually had two children: Emma Clara and Clayton Emmett McFly. Chester and Tootie were the strongest couple in Dimmsdale Elementary. Timmy and Trixie were the same but they were even stronger as they were in high school. A.J. actually dated Alicia Gray when she moved into Dimmsdale. Amie went to live with Tim, where they eventually got married and had their children: Anna, Samuel, Sierra, and Andrew.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: A short chapter but it ends this story. Let's head out of the studios._

_*fade out, fade into the studios*_

_Cosmo: And action!_

_Wanda: Hey everyone and welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Iris: After a fast and short story, things are coming to an end here on the gaming front._

_Poof: Our heroes are battling against Bowser with a shortened time limit._

_Sparky: This is going to be entertaining._

_Trixie: We did it!_

_Timmy: Bowser has been defeated!_

_Luigi: And Bowser Jr. is going down with him!_

_Amie: We are horrible people!_

_Wanda: Nice job, you guys!_

_Iris: That's some victory but that means you won't have time to do the star world._

_Poof: Hey, that's right!_

_Sparky: What are you going to do?_

_Trixie: Keep playing!_

_Timmy: Yeah, let's do this!_

_Luigi: More star coins!_

_Amie: Crud._

_Cosmo: Tom? Finish this up?_

_*fade out, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Sure thing, Cosmo. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Thanks for staying golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
